Candy the Cat
Not what you were looking for? see Candy the Cat (Disambiguation) FNaC= Candy the Cat is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's. He is an animatronic cat who, like the other animatronics, wanders around the restaurant in search of the night guard. He is the twin brother of Cindy the Cat. He is known to approach you by both doors (similar to RAT's behavior) and can be detected by a white glow in his eyes. Appearance Candy is a blue animatronic cat with a red tie, rosy cheeks and red eyes. Candy has triangular ears, and he has triangular teeth on his upper jaw. His appearance heavily resembles the toy animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Behavior Initially, Candy will be seen standing next to Cindy in the Main Stage. Candy then will be standing in front of the Cindy cardboard display in Main Hall 1, then he will either stand in front of Chester's stage curtains in the Secondary Party Room, then stand in front of what it seems to be a Candy the Cat based arcade machine in the Arcade Area, and after that, will go to the Backstage 2 to stand around the middle of the area and finally end up at the left doorway in the Backstage 1. Candy might also go to the Main Hall 3, then the Main Hall 2 and finally stand nearby the right doorway in the Entrance Hall. Once he is blocked by the door, he will return to the Main Stage. Trivia *Candy has been stolen from Emil "Ace" Macko before. BFPFilms424 used him for a fangame that was titled "Five Nights at Freddy's 3" and renamed him "Sugar". **Later BFP removed Candy and renamed the game "The Return To Freddy's: Classic." Eventually, after BFP made TRTF2, Candy was added again. **He also makes cameos in TRTF3 and TRTF4, sequels by BFP. * There was a debate on what this animatronic's color is. Some people say he's purple, while others say he is blue. When Emil Macko released an image of a plushie version of Candy, he was blue. ** If you look on early images of Candy on Emil Macko's image gallery, the pictures with Candy without the tie have him blue. ***Also, it is interesting to note that Cindy is purple; this may be that people mistook Candy for Cindy for a while. * An image of Candy was released on Twitter by a fake Scott Cawthon account, and a number of people thought he was going to be in FNaF3. This was later confirmed to be fake. * If you brighten up the teaser of Candy with the word "soon", you will get these numbers: "01000110" "01001110" "01000001" and "01000011". This is binary code, since the code comes out as "FNAC" when decoded. * The way Candy has the blushed cheeks is similar to the same way the new toy animatronics have blushed cheeks to in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * It is likely that Candy, Cindy, and the other animatronics from Five Nights at Candy's were inspired by the the toy animatronics from FNaF2. * Candy's reflection can be seen very faintly beside Mary Schmidt's overtime pay check after completing Night 6. It looks like a frame from his jumpscare and why it is added is currently unknown. He will slowly fade in and become easier to see, and is like a reflection in the floor. *Candy is one of the most popular original characters from any Five Nights at Freddy's fangame. He has appeared in many other fangames. *Candy is also one of the only 2 animatronics active on night 1 the other being Cindy. *Candy and Cindy are the only 2 animatronic to have Funtime version of themselves as easter eggs in Five Nights at Candy's 3. **However, they was scraped. |-|FNaC3= While doesn't appear in the main gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's 3, he is seen in the Fishing with Candy Minigame. Appearances Candy appears to be the same as he was in the first game, but more cartoonist and smaller than his original version. Gameplay In the Fishing With Candy minigame, Candy is trying to catch as many fish as he can catch. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's 81.png|Candy on the Title Screen. 88.png|Candy, tilting his head on the title screen. 89.png|Candy, looking in a different direction on the title screen. 183.png|Candy and Cindy on CAM 1. 184.png|Candy, alone in CAM 1. Five nights at candy s official candy by thesitcixd-d91utuv.png|Candy in CAM 2. Five nights at candy s official candy by thesitcixd-d91uss4.png|Candy in CAM 3. 649.png|Candy in CAM 7. 562.png|Candy in CAM 8. Office Animatronic Right.png|Candy in the right door. candy twitching.gif|Candy twitching in the title screen. 700.png|The last frame of Candy The Cat's jumpscare. Candy_The_Cat.png|A texture of Candy in one of the cameras. Candy.png|A still image of Candy attacking the player. Miscellaneous FNaC Cindy 3.PNG|Posters of Candy and Cindy. Five Nights at Candy's 0000.png|An image of Candy. CandyPlush.png|The Candy plush in the office. Tumblr np5jxtjfvB1tlqf51o1 1280.jpg|A teaser for the game. Five_nights_at_candy_s_official_help_wanted_by_thesitcixd-d91uqpd.png|The newspaper clipping for Candy's Burger and Fries. Video call snapshot 117.png|Candy's reflection to the left of the pay check. candyjumpscarerightdoor.gif|Candy's jumpscare. 323.png|Candy's name shown in the Custom Night and extra menu. tumblr_nsi1bhQf2G1tlqf51o1_1280.png|Candy, along with Cindy, as seen alongside all of the other animatronics in Five Nights at Candy's, (not including Nightmare Candy, as he does not appear in the game itself.) in the "Thank you too!" image on Emil Macko's blog. Thanks you for Playing.png Candyextra.png|Candy in the extra menu. superthumb.jpg|Candy plushie art photo. All hail the king E A Macko.jpg|Markiplier, Candy and many other animatronics throughout the entire Five Nights at Candy's and Five Nights at Freddy's series in a poster that says ALL HAIL THE KING. untitled.png|An artwork of Nightmare Candy that is not present in the games. Candyimage.png|Candy's original design. CandyScare.png|Candy's original design. Candy's 2nd Anniversary.png|The First Candy's Anniversary Picture Adventure Candy.png|The Second Candy's Anniversary Picture FNaC2 Itstimefortheshowfnac.jpg|Candy in the teaser of FNaC 2. New Candy F321.jpg|New Candy from Extras menu Withered Candy F321.jpg|Withered Candy Reddit Vlcsnap-2016-11-01-18h22m52s146.png|Funtime Candy's Easter Egg in FNaC 3 J9ePZgl.png|Nightmare Candy's Easter Egg in FNaC 3 Category:Male Category:New Animatroics Category:Cat Category:Enemy Category:FNAC Category:FNAC 2 Category:Character confirmed in FNaC 2 Category:FNAC 3